Valoran High (Things Aren't What They Seem)
by Constorion89
Summary: They story opens at the new day of High School and all the Champions are there. But the question is, what's going on? Animal and Alien Champs like Kog'Maw and Hecarim are human. Yes there's tension between certain countries in Valoran, but it's as there is no war at all. What exactly happened and how will the Champions act in High School. Tune in Summoners.


**Valoran High**

**Chapter 1**

"**Another New Year**

** J**arvan parked his car in front of the high school. Before getting out he looked in the mirror, pulled back his long dark hair and admired his green eyes and strong angled and lightly stubbled jaw. Sitting next to him was one of his best friends Xin Zhao. He was of Mandarin descent and had his long black hair in a ponytail. Directly behind him was his other best friend, Garen. Garen had russet colored hair and dark blue eyes. All three guys were very popular among the ladies and had their picks of the lot.

** S**peaking of ladies sitting next to Garen was his younger sister, Luxanna or Lux for short. He'd never told anyone, but he had a crush on her for a long time. Her golden hair was the most beautiful thing he'd laid his eyes on. It glimmered in the sunlight and sparkled in the moonlight. Her voice was a beautiful soprano melody and could light up a room.

"I still don't get why we couldn't pick up Katarina." Garen said, for the twentieth time.

"You can date who you want, but I' refuse to drive to Noxus." Jarvan said.

"Chill Gar, he won't drive to Piltover either." Xin said.

"Vi, already has a ride." Jarvan growled.

"Doesn't matter, it's the premise of it." Xin pointed out.

"I think he's jealous." Garen snickered.

"Yeah, that's it." Jarvan, rolled his eyes.

"He's getting no pussy and his anger is just sexual frustration." Garen laughed.

"Says the one who lost his virginity this summer." Jarvan smirked and Xin lost it, as Garen blushed.

"Stop acting like children." Lux scolded them and smacked them all consecutively.

She gracefully hoped out of the car and ran to meet her friends. Jarvan touched his forehead, where her hand print was still. He chuckled and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Walking up the steps, he easily spotted the group of nervous freshmen.

"Mr. President!" called a female voice.

Jarvan turned around to see his Treasurer, Karma from the Student Council. She had her dark hair up in a bun. She was wearing the High School's Ionia uniform. She wore a white, short sleeved button up shirt and a green tie. She wore a maroon plaid skirt, green socks and black high heels. Even in her heels, she only came up to Jarvan's chest on his 6'4" frame.

Karma's dark skin colored a bit rouge as she blushed. With her point of view she saw Jarvan's slightly unbuttoned shirt, proudly displaying cleavage of his muscular pecs. His golden tie was carelessly tied on and his shirt was rolled up to reveal his biceps.

"Earth to Karma! You there?" Jarvan asked, snapping her back.

"Sorry sir," she apologized.

"So what's up?" he smiled, causing her to swoon.

"Draven is what's up," she scowled.

Jarvan sighed and rubbed his temples. Draven had always been a thorn in his side. He was one of Noxus's best fighter prospects, alongside Garen's girlfriend. Always pushing the limits and even going too far to get Lux's attention, including stripping outside her window. Jarvan had constantly been there to stop him.

"What'd he do this time?" the prince asked.

"He made a big fuss over Demacia having three representatives on the Student Council." Karma said.

"He realizes Lux, Garen and I were elected right?" Jarvan asked.

"Of course he's just starting trouble." Karma said.

"Leave it to Draven to start trouble on the first day," he sighed.

"That's not the half of it…." she started.

"Hey Prince Pussy!" called a voice.

Jarvan turned to see Draven and his posse approaching the two. Draven was in the lead with his light brown hair pulled back and his signature goatee. His green eyes were fixed into a glare and his lips in an evil smirk. To his left was Vladimir. Vlad's blonde hair was down around his shoulders and his venom green eyes, were smirking as well. To Draven's right was Talon. Talon's brown hair hung down to the top of his ass. On his head was a black knit cap with the Noxus seal on it. The three guys were dressed similar to Jarvan. Their shirts were open a little to show off their chests. Their purple ties were carelessly put on and their shirt sleeves were rolled up to reveal biceps.

To Vlad's left was LeBlanc. She came up to Vlad's shoulders with her purple hair pulled back in a ponytail. Unlike the boys her uniform was properly buttoned and ironed. The Noxus crest was proudly displayed over her left breast and she raised an eyebrow at Jarvan's prolonged stare there. The prince quickly looked away to glance to Talon's right to spot Cassiopeia DeCoute. Her flowing blonde hair hung down to the middle of her back and her venom green eyes were hypnotizing. Her eyes were the last thing on the prince's mind as he traveled downward. The top was unbuttoned to reveal a lot of her cleavage and if her skirt ever shrank it could be used as a belt.

"Jarvan you're looking delicious as ever." Cassiopeia smiled, running her hands over his chest.

"Back up skank!" Karma said.

"I'm not a skank, just proud of my body. I'm not a prude like some people," she smirked.

"As much as I'd like to see a cat fight, I have business with the president." Draven said, stepping in front of Cassiopeia, twirling a dagger in his hand.

"It's against school regulations to have weapons on school property." Karma said.

"Not when the principal and my dad are golf buddies." Draven laughed. "Plus your fan is pretty sharp, I don't think Principal Swain would approve."

"Lay off Draven and your answer is yes. Of course with your approval, everyone also now has to receive two representatives. Granted the four heads of the class will decide the person. Trust me that excludes your four co-horts here." Jarvan said.

The aforementioned four looked a tad pissed, but Draven never lost his grin.

"None of them were my first choice, the real choice is someone you won't turn down." Draven grinned.

"Try us." Karma growled.

"Cass would you?" Draven asked.

"My big sister," she smiled, her eyes glowing.

"Out of the question, never in a million years…." Karma started.

"We approve." Jarvan said, defeated.

"You can't be serious, all the vandalism and damage to our Alma Matter she's done and you just approve?"

"We'll talk later Karma." Jarvan silenced her.

"Student Council meeting during first block Draven. Bring Katarina with you." Jarvan said.

"Of course your highness." Draven snickered and they all left.

"I'm going to homeroom, tell Orianna there's a Student Council meeting during first block and all the details." Jarvan said.

"Of course, Jarvan." Karma said and ran off.

* * *

Jarvan looked at his watch, he had only a few moments to welcome the new members of the Student Council from, Bandle City, the Voodoo Lands, the Outskirts, the Void and the Shurima Desert. He saw Caitlyn, the head of the Safety Department. She waved and he waved back. Her dark brown hair was around her shoulders. Her silver tie was neatly tied on and her white shirt and gold plaid skirt were neatly ironed.

"You here to escort me?" Jarvan asked.

"That nasty bugger Draven's been causing lots of trouble, so it's easier," she said.

The duo made their way to the classroom and Jarvan got his first look at five new faces of his Student Council. The Bandle City Rep was a short girl with long purple hair and large green eyes. Her red tie was so long it ran down her shirt and onto her silver skirt. The weirdest thing on her was her homemade witches' hat. Next to her was the Voodoo Lands Rep. She had green eyes as well, but had long pink hair, pulled back in a braided ponytail. Her pink tie was neatly tied and her black skirt was over her long pink and black stripped socks. Clenched in her right hand was the arm of a ratty, scary teddy bear. He shuddered and turned to the guys next to her. He had long brown hair and a very muscular build. The soft grey eyes on his face and his feminine facial structures gave a feminine hue, but his body was all man. His white shirt was unbuttoned revealing the top of his chest and his sea green tie was loosened. Around his neck was a sea green leather choker with a big diamond in the center and he wore matching cufflinks around his wrists. Through the belt loops of his grey pants was a black, emerald studded belt. Even around all ten fingers had emerald rings on them. Next was the Void Rep, he was a short boy with tan skin and unruly spikey purple hair. His green eyes nervously darted around the room, as he wringed his hands in a similar manner. His shirt was quickly buttoned from the holes showing his tan chest, half of his shirt was untucked and his dark blue tie was in knots. He wore a black belt with the Void crest buckle on it. The worst was his pants, the right pant leg was covered in mud and the right was ripped to reveal his tan ankle and the top of his purple high top Chucks. The Shurima Rep, was a tall muscular black kid. He had close cropped black hair and green eyes. His shirt was buttoned up all the way, but tight against his muscular chest and biceps. His royal blue tie way was in the valley between his pecs. Jarvan also noticed Caitlyn staring at his bulge, since his pants were tight as well.

"Welcome everyone, I'm the President Jarvan and Caitlyn is the head of our Safety Patrol. Now how about each of you introduce yourselves. Tell everyone your name and grade, since our homes are evident by crests and uniform colors." Jarvan said.

"My name's Lulu and this is Pix," she pointed to nothing. "We're freshmen and excited to be here."

"Thank you Lulu." Jarvan smiled, uneasy.

"I'm Annie, I'm a freshmen. This is Tibburs," she said, holding up her bear.

"Nice to meet you Annie." Jarvan said.

"I'm Taric and I'm a junior. I'll be trying out for football later as well." Taric said.

"We'll be lucky to have you and put those big muscles to use." Jarvan laughed touching his shoulders.

When he received a sudden adoring look, he quickly pulled away.

"Next!"

"I'm K-k-kog'Maw. I'm a F-f-freshmen," the boy stuttered.

"No need to be nervous little buddy, we're all friends here." Jarvan said.

Kog'Maw nodded and suddenly ran to the trashcan. He then proceeded to hurl loudly, causing everyone to stare.

"Sorry being nervous makes me vomit," he chuckled, sheepishly.

"And I'm Nasus," the last guy said.

"I also saw you staring at me earlier," he said, walking over to Caitlyn.

"Oh bugger." Caitlyn giggled, blushing. "Old chap I'd be flattered, but I am taken."

"No worries my beautiful flower, there's other fish in the sea." Nasus smiled.

"Thank you all for coming. Now the five of you will be able to choose a second representative from your home, so we'll reconvene here during first block don't be late." Jarvan said.

* * *

They all filed out and Nasus made his over to a stocky caramel colored skin guy. He was significantly shorter then Nasus, but just as built or even more so. He had blue eyes and long light brown hair, covered by a dark yellow knit cap with a brim. Unlike Nasus his shirt was opened to reveal his chest and his tie hung carelessly. On his left pec was a tattoo of a crocodile. The sleeves were torn off to make a frayed tank top and he wore crocodile skin arm warmers. His tan pants were ripped to make frayed shorts and wore leather sandals.

Do you intend to break every rule on the first day brother?" Nasus asked, walking away.

"These idiots cannot tell me how to dress, Nasus," he growled.

"Father would be delighted if you at least tried to follow the rules, Renekton." Nasus said not turning around.

"No way, so are you choosing me?" Renekton asked.

"For what exactly?"

"You know damned what, I was listening to your meeting."

"Let me ponder just how idiotic it would be to include you in the Student Government of this school." Nasus said, rubbing his chin.

"Come on Nasus, we're blood. It would be more fun with me there."

"Don't play the brother card, Renekton. Plus I've already decided."

"Who? Rammus? Kassadin?"

"No, neither."

"Then, you mean. No not the twerp."

"Yes him, now get to homeroom." Nasus said, leaving his brother.

* * *

Annie made her way down the dark hallway with Tibburs in her backpack. She had decided who to pick back and forth, but decided he'd be her best choice. Pushing open the door to the courtyard she spotted him smoking on a nearby stoop. Smiling she made her way over and sat down. He blew out a stream of smoke of smoke and looked up to smile at her. His golden hair hung carelessly around his face and his goatee the same color. His ice blue eyes popped against his golden hair. The shirt was open a little to reveal his tan pecs with a light dusting of golden curls. The pink tie was covered in cigarette burns and so were the rolled up shirt sleeves. His black pants and high top Chucks were his only clean articles of clothing.

"How's it going little red?" he asked in a low tenor.

"I told you to stop smoking, it'll ruin your good looks." Annie said.

"I can't be young forever, a few creases on the skin are manly," he chuckled.

"Not when you're in high school, Udyr." Annie cried, punching him. "Your beautiful hair will turn white."

"I'm guessing this isn't why you found me out here, right?" Udyr asked.

"I chose you alright." Annie said.

"And I told you after the announcement not to." Udyr sighed.

"There's gonna be so much fighting and they could learn a lot from your beliefs. Please for me?" Annie asked.

"I better not regret this." Udyr smirked and kissed the top of his head.

As Udyr walked away and threw his cigarette but to the ground, Annie ogled his muscular ass. She'd known Udyr since they were little, but she'd never had the courage to admit her feelings to him. She sighed and sank into the steps.

"You coming?" Udyr asked with a smile, holding out his hand.

"Yeah," she blushed.

* * *

"You did what?!"

Draven quickly ducked to avoid the dagger aimed at his head. The dagger was embedded deep into the wall of the abandoned classroom. Talon was currently moaning as Cassi gave him head, while Vlad and LB were all over each other and already half-naked. Katarina was fuming, but still looked good as ever. Her red hair hung down her back, her white shirt was slightly unbuttoned with the purple tie hanging carelessly and her sleeves were ripped to make a frayed tank top. The black skirt was adorned with a studded belt, diagonal across it and her purple socks were nearly invisible under her combat boots. Approaching him with more daggers, Draven swallowed in fear. Quickly with precision, he was embedded in the wall by the shoulders of his shirt.

"Tell me why I shouldn't castrate your dumbass right now." Kat growled, a blade tracing his sack.

"Hey boys any help here?" Draven called.

"A little busy." Talon moaned.

"I'm waiting." Katarina hissed.

"You're the only one of us, Jarvan had to approve." Draven said.

"You must not like cumming." Katarina said.

"It's the easiest way to control the school." Draven said.

"Watch how quickly I can cut through just the cloth." Katarina smirked and flicked her wrist, cutting a hole in his knee.

"You'll be able to see your boyfriend, he is Vice President after all." Draven squeaked, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Fine that's true and I'll enjoy it. I won't castrate you." Katarina said, non-chalantly and threw the daggers right beneath Draven's crotch.

"Really Kat?" he whined.

"Sorry," she snickered.

They both turned and made faces of disgust as Talon climaxed. He smiled and zipped himself back up.

"You're an expert at that, Cass." Talon smiled.

"What can I say? I know how to please a man." Cassi smiled.

"No you're a slut." Katarina said and Draven snickered.

"Jealousy isn't pretty, big sister. That's why I'm dad's favorite."

"Oh yes, he's so proud of his slut."

"Whatever, I'm done." Cassi said and left the room.

"Let's go." Katarina said ripping her daggers out of Draven's shirt.

Katarina walked out of the room with Talon and Draven, leaving LeBlanc and Vladimir to their business.

* * *

Lux sat in the courtyard with her five girlfriends. The first had big blue eyes and long pink hair with a sea green head in it. Her white shirt was ironed neatly with her ocean blue tie around the collar and her brown skirt was just as neat. Next to her was a girl with the same uniform. She had red hair, wore a fedora on her head and her uniform was a little more riske, allowing some cleavage. The third girl had blonde hair in a bun and the purest turquoise eyes. She wore a Piltover uniform of silver and gold and a Teacup Yorki in her lap, wearing a spiked collar. The fourth had long blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing the Zaun uniform of burgundy and purple. She wore a teal hairband, which looked like a crown and had a dove tattoo on the right side of her neck. The last girl had brunette hair and golden eyes, while wearing the Mt. Taragon uniform of orange and gold. She wore gold sun earrings and a sun tattoo on the left side of her neck.

"So how was your summer, Lux?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Let's hear all of yours first, Nami." Lux said.

"Well Nautilus and I got to third base. I'm just not ready to give it up yet," she sighed.

"You'll get there," said the Zaunite girl.

"Thanks, Janna." Nami smiled.

"Well me and Lee, finally slept together." Janna smiled.

"About time," laughed the red head.

"Sarah Fortune, how can you say that? You're the biggest slut of the group," laughed the Piltover girl.

"Shut up Ori, I'm not a slut. I just have a lot of sex with my boyfriend. That doesn't make me a slut." Sarah whined.

"Just a little bit of a nympho." Nami giggled, to which Sarah growled.

"Pantheon and I had a great summer, we just keep falling more and more in love." Leona gushed.

"You guys are so lucky, I want a boyfriend." Orianna sighed.

"You're not the only one." Lux said.

All five girls looked at her with complete shock on their faces.

"But you and Ezreal were inseparable." Sarah gasped.

"I'll only tell the story if you all promise not to be mad at Ezreal." Lux said.

"Deal," said four of the girls.

"Sarah?" Lux asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't promise that, if he hurt you." Sarah said.

"He didn't Sarah." Lux smiled and Sarah sighed.

"I promise," she smiled.

"Well first off I spent months begging my parents to let Ezreal go with us to the vacation home. You all know I hate summers because of all the manners and royal crap with no friends. So once they agreed Garen and I took Ezreal to our tailor so he'd have clothes for the retreat.

Then two weeks after being watched constantly by my parents, they went out on a date. Then Ezreal proposed giving each other our virginity. I finally had sex with him and it was amazing. It hurt first of course, but he was so gentle. Then after we laid together, he got a serious face and said he never wants to lie to me. He said as of lately he'd been having bisexual feelings, but he wanted to finally make love to me, before he told me. He said it was amazing for him too, but he wanted to explore his sexuality. So we're taking a break." Lux finished.

"Why would we be mad? He was so considerate." Janna smiled.

"I agree." Orianna nodded.

"You what that means." Sarah smiled, evilly.

"You guys never set me up." Orianna pouted.

"It's because you're too picky." Nami said.

"Look I think I have a good guy for Ori, so the rest of you go have your fun." Lux said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**~End of Chapter 1~**

**Champions in Appearance: Chapter One**

**~ Prince Jarvan IV: The Exemplar of Demacia**

**~ Xin Zhao: The Seneschal of Demacia**

**~ Garen Crownguard: The Might of Demacia**

**~ Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard: The Lady of Luminosity**

**~ Karma: The Enlightened One**

**~ Draven: The Glorious Executioner**

**~ Vladimir: The Crimson Reaper**

**~ Talon: The Blades Shadow**

**~ Cassiopeia DeCouteau: The Serpents Embrace**

**~ LeBlanc: The Deceiver**

**~ Caitlyn: The Sheriff of Piltover**

**~ Lulu: The Fae Sorceress**

**~ Annie: The Dark Child**

**~ Taric: The Gem Knight**

**~ Kog'Maw: The Mouth of the Abyss**

**~ Renekton: The Butcher of the Sands**

**~ Udyr: The Animal Spirit**

**~ Katarina: The Sinister Blade**

**~ Nami: The Tidecaller**

**~ Miss Fortune: The Bounty Hunter**

**~ Orianna: The Lady of Clockwork**

**~ Janna: The Storm's Fury**

**~ Leona: the Radiant Dawn**


End file.
